Stopping the Universal War
by xXbluerainsXx
Summary: when its your job to free an entire planet enslaved by a communist over lord crazy with power...you come across alot of losses...but what you gain in return, i would never give up for the world


Stopping the Universal War

Chapter one-meeting the family

You know…? It's at the weirdest times that you remember certain things…the good things if you will. I remember being five and walking along the coast with my two best friends. Hah I remember being seven when I first broke my arm. Heck I even remember my first Christmas present. But yeah like I said…it's at the weirdest times that you remember things. I walked under a brush of leaves and before I knew it, an explosion sounded off in the distance and bullets began to fly over my head, spraying my fellow marines left and right.

"SORA! GET YOUR GODDAMN ASS DOWN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

I didn't think twice. I hit the ground hard and fast and rolled onto my back against a small bulge in the land that would give me cover. This is it, this is what we were waiting for…this is the bullshit we dove headfirst into without knowing if we were going to live or die. And before I knew it I began praying hysterically.

"Oh god, oh dear god, please…if you can hear me, please let me make it out of this alive…Please god take me back to the ones I love, guide my feet with the wings of your angels…PLEASE GOD-"

"SORA!" I snapped out and looked to my left to see my sergeant crawling low towards me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! LOAD YOUR GODDAMN GUN AND FIRE BACK! THESE GODDAMN TWILIGHT SOLDIERS ARE SLAUGHTERING US!"

I didn't know what to do. Put simply I was scared shitless. The Twilight Soldiers of the T.W.T.N.W were a team of outstanding covert operation specialists whose main objective was to kill everything and anything assigned to them. In this case, it was my squadron of twenty five. Special select from the Destiny Island marine & military corpse. I felt beads of sweat drip down the side of my face and I looked over the bulge for a quick second. Four straight ahead, two to the left. Three were in the trees sprawled out sniping. I knelt my head one last time.

"Dear god…guide this bullet straight to the heart of my enemies…give me the will…TO KILL!"

I charged with everything I had. I gunned down three of them in front of me with my sergeant providing me cover fire. I heard a clink on the ground and looked down. My eyes opened wide with shock.

"GRENADE! GET BACK!"

With what little time I had left I picked it back up and threw it to the snipers in the trees. I felt to the ground in a cluttered mess and rolled towards the nearest tree and looked back at the tree and saw the top half of it was blown to bits. That son of a bitch was done for sure.

"SERGEANT?! SERGEANT GOOFY?!"

"RIGHT HERE SORA MA BOY! WE GOTTA GET DOWN TO THAT BASE AND FREE THAT RESEVOIR OF GAS AND WATER!"

"YES SERGEANT!"

Our main objective. Our primary reason for being sent here was to detach the reigns of the dictative monarchy set up here in DEEP JUNGLE. The leaders of the T.W.T.N.W fooled the DEEP GOVERNMENT and took over this whole planet, and guess who was sent to clean up the mess? The reigning axis powers of the T.W.T.N.W merged with the fascist party of Hollow Bastion and the communist hierarchy of the E.O.T.W and were literally creating the first universal war. (in people terms world war, world war 2, etc haha)

For the next two hours, the only thing you could hear for miles were the screams of agony, the explosions of grenades, and burst of gunshots and most prevalently…death. My sergeant and I were two of the remaining fifteen people of our squadron. I stood up from my position and surveyed the land. Bodies laying everywhere…this wasn't fair…so much death…and for what purpose? To my left was private Aladin, who was also looking over the grotesque battle sight. To my right, admiral Donald who was muttering some jibberish I couldn't understand with some weird talisman at hand. He was big on magic and shit like that. My sergeant called attention.

"ATTENTION MARINES! STAND FRONT AND CENTER!"

A cry of "YES SEARGENT GOOFY!" was responded back to him as a line of the remainder of us filed out in front of him.

"men…this was no ordinary fight…as you can see, ten of us did not make it out alive…-"

"(sob sob)"

We all looked down the line at the person standing at the very end of the line. He was a rather lean guy who you'd normally take as a stone cold hardass with his tattoo's and whatnot. We all watched in silence as Sergeant Goofy walked over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Name and rank son."

"(sob) p-private T-T-Tidus sir…"

It was obvious how shaken he was, his bottom lip was quivering like an earthquake. Sergeant took out a clipboard and began to scribble something down.

"Son…I just don't know how fit you are for this, but you did a damn good job out there today. It says here you specialize in hand to hand combat. Heh I never would've believed any bullshit like that if I saw you at first. Woulda thought you were just some goddamn brute."

"T-Thank you sir…"

"Now tell me private…what ails ya?"

We all listened in, straining our ears to hear his almost mute voice.

"My…My best pal…Private Wakka sir he's…he's gone."

I saw a glint in sergeants eye as he gritted his teeth. He slammed the butt of his fist against a nearby tree.

"GODDAMN those twilight soldiers…" he turned away

"Private Tidus?" he perked up a bit.

"Yes sir?"

Sergeant began walking but stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder at Private Tidus.

"Follow through with this operation…do NOT let his death go in vain…MARINES!?"

"SIR YES SIR?!"

"STATE YOUR NAME AND RANK AS I ADDRESS YOU!"

"SIR YES SIR!" he pointed to the guy right next to private tidus.

"Whats yer name private?"

"PRIVATE CLOUD SIR! SPECIALIST IN LONG AND SHORT RANGE WEAPONRY!

"yer goddamn right you are…and you private?" he pointed straight down the line to each of us, learning our names and specialties of war. Seven names later he called upon me.

"Yeah…I know you already, hell of a job you did out there today." That sure caught me off guard.

"Th-Thank you sir." He stopped and looked the guy to my left up and down with a sour frown. His silver hair cascaded down to his shoulders and his eyes were the most piercing blue you could imagine.

"And you private?" he stood center and saluted.

"PRIVATE RIKU SIR! CLASS ONE OF MILITARY ARMY TRAINING SIR! SPECIALIZING IN ALL FORMS OF WEARPONRY AND ALL RANGES OF COMBAT SIR!"

"AT EASE PRIVATE! At ease son…well…looks like we can definitely count on you if anything gets too hairy"

He still stood full attention. "Thank you sir." Tch…what a sucked up pile of shit. He must have read my mind, right then he glared at me from the side of his peripheral vision and smirked. This was going to be a long day. And in all, my team of guys were a little too colorful for my taste. Private Tidus, Private Cloud, Private Aladin who specialized in closer range combat, Private Squall who preferred being called leon who specialized in long range artillery. Admiral Donald with his weird magic bullshit, Private Riku, Private Hayner, Private Hercules, self proclaimed god of strength. Private Tar-zan, a refugee soldier from here in DEEP JUNGLE. Private Jack who was skinnier and more gaunt than any of us on the squad yet filled with more life than any of us at the same time. Private seifer who looked just as bad and arrogant as riku. Private Simba, with a man of red hair fieryer than I have ever seen. Private Tron, who based all his knowledge on technology, and damn was he good at it too. Private Roxas who was all around the exact same as me, oddly enough. And last but not least, sergeant goofy. And we fifteen men were this worlds only hope of possible rescue from the clutches of the T.W.T.N.W and the E.O.T.W.

"THE GAME IS ON GENTLEMAN! LETS GO!" my sergeant led the way deeper into the jungle as we all followed his quick step with one of ours.

"SIR YES SIR!"


End file.
